I'll Always Be Your Sister
by CellarGangGirl
Summary: No matter what the world throws at them, they'll always be sisters by blood. Cissy thinks of her older sister Andromeda on her wedding day. xRated EXTREMELY apprehensivelyx


AN: This just came to me when I was reading someone's fanfic about Andromeda & Tonks, where Cissy is the only one who hadn't yelled at her for it. And I knew I wouldn't be able to write the next installment to 'The Awakening' before I got this out of my system. So... Yeah. Tell me what you think!!!!

Disclaimer: I own naught. J.K. Rowling should be able to buy the world by now, though.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa frowned at her face, staring back at her in the glass of the full-body mirror. The streaks that had run down her face when she woke up were gone now, taking with them all signs of her horror and pain at the thought that her own sister, Andromeda, would not be present at her little sister's wedding. But then, it was rather a form of payback, was it not? She had not been present when Andie had eloped with that Mudblood who'd mucked her family up, though Narcissa couldn't answer her own question whether that was because Andie was now a blood traitor or simply because she never knew they were getting married. She sighed, letting her eyes fall from her glowing visage to the floor, her chin nearly resting against her chest. She lifted her head almost immediately. She'd seen her mother's wrath time and time again, she would most certainly not provoke the older woman by ruining her hair, or something of the like. The woman would taunt her, Bellatrix most likely by her side doing the same, questioning why she would want to make anything 'less-than-perfect' for her soon-to-be husband on this most perfect of her days. And Narcissa, in a habit she'd formed nearly since she started at Hogwarts, would just listen, let her mother get it out of her system. Never truly reply, never defend herself.

Ever since Andromeda had fallen for the Tonks boy, life had taken a turn for the worse. She figured that mother had decided nothing in life was good or pleasant, or worth praising in any form whatsoever. To her parents, and Bella too, it was a blemish. They were horrified. Narcissa herself didn't understand, though she would only admit that to herself when she was completely alone. She understood the need for pure blood, and the scandal it caused for a pureblood to marry a Mudblood. She even understood, in part at least, that the girl she'd known since her birth had become a blood traitor because of this. What she didn't understand was why that meant she could no longer speak to, or even OF(in her mother's presence), Andie. Mother went into a blind rage anytime any part of the situation was mentioned. Often when she was at Hogwarts and speaking to Bella, the girl would out of the blue start taunting her, asking if she wanted to become an outcast like Andromeda. She figured that something she'd said had set her elder sister off. She never said those things again, and she largely reduced her time spent talking to Bella.

But that time in her life was over now. She had graduated from Hogwarts a year after Bella and Andie, Head Girl in her 7th year and one of the excelling students of Slytherin. That was undoubtedly what had attracted Lucius to her, paired with her pureblood status to match his own. And now, after barely a year had passed, she sat here, dressed and made up, waiting for her father to come and take her downstairs to walk her down the aisle, to marry her off to Lucius Malfoy. She would be getting riches, a husband, a beautiful and large home. He would provide very well for her, she'd want for nothing. And yet, she couldn't find joy within herself. She looked up, scrutinizing her clothing again, adjusting a strap and pulling off invisible fibers. She frowned again to the mirrored image.

It was wrong. That was the problem, she realized. Her sister would never see her married off, she would never remember how beautiful her little Cissy had looked this day as she spoke the devotion of the rest of her life to a man. She would probably not be there when her first child was born, though Narcissa was certain Andie would know. With the high profile of both families, it would be all over the papers, possibly front-page Daily Prophet as mother had assured her the wedding would be. Andromeda would never know Narcissa Black Malfoy. And that petrified her. She felt as though she was leaving a piece of her family behind, the only thing that connected her to Andie now, by giving up her maiden surname. That was ridiculous, but she forced herself to repress the tears that came anyhow. Bellatrix would forever give her hell for it if she had tear tracks on her wedding day, and she didn't feel, to be perfectly honest, like dealing with more make up and the touch up's they would enforce upon her.

Narcissa pressed her back to the wooden chair she sat in, making sure not to rumple the beautiful white gown. She could remember, even after all this time, the pattern of the star constellation of Andromeda. Their parents, in typical Black tradition, had taught them to the girls when they were young girls, long before their Hogwarts careers and the Astronomy classes she and Andromeda would take. As an idea popped into her head, she tossed up the bottom of her dress and quickly unclasped her right shoe, slipping her foot out of it and onto the cool wooden floor. She felt around the dress for a few moments before she remembered she'd set her wand on the table across the room where they'd done her up as soon as she'd showered this morning. She briskly walked over to the table, grasping the wood as though it were a lifeline. She wanted to do this quickly, she never wanted her family or anyone else to know about it.

Not even bothering to go back to the chair, Narcissa sat on the floor where she was, pushing the flowing white dress up to her knees. She pointed her wand at the bare foot, whipped the wand about in a few twirls, muttering 'Andromeda, Andromeda, Andromeda'. She watched as brown marks, a couple of shades darker than freckles, appeared on the foot, the tip of the V-shape right where her big toe connected to the rest of the foot. She tossed her wand up onto the table and lifted herself up again, just in time to view a rather large brown-and-white owl come flying up to the window, a letter in it's beak. It rested on the sill outside, the yellow eyes staring in at her. She frowned, walking around the table to open the window. A bottom panel on it swung inward, and she held out her hand while the fat bird dropped it into her open palm before returning to it's spot on the sill in an odd display of owl behaviour. She closed the window and walked back to the chair, ripping open the letter in as delicate a form as she could manage without a letter-opener.

She sat carefully in the chair and unfolded the letter, dropping it's outer wrapping carelessly onto the floor next to her, she'd throw it out later.

_Dear Cissy,_

_I'm sorry that I have not written you before now. There are many reasons for doing so, but also many for keeping in touch. If you have decided that you despise me as mother, father, and Bellatrix, please just throw this letter away now. Give Orion a quill or something, he's been instructed to stay until he gets something to bring back with him. If you do not feel the same way as them, however, I would truly love it if you would write me back._

_I want to start by saying I'm sorry, again. This time though, for yelling at you before I left. But you know what it was like in our home before that, all the screaming, teasing, and fighting. And then you called him that horrid word and I just couldn't take it... Again, I say, from the deepest pits of my heart, I'm so unbelievably sorry. I am even more sorry, however, that I cannot be with you today. Ted sends his regards for a happy marriage. When he and I married, I was absolutely certain he was the one, and I was still incredibly nervous. I can imagine how you feel now, shaken and possibly having doubts. I'll give you a bit of advice: Don't. Marriage is a wonderful thing. Love is a wonderful thing. Never turn your back on that. I wish with all my heart and soul that I could be there for you, to see how beautiful you look, you always were stunning. I'm certain Lucius will be in awe. Everyone else will tell you these things, though. That's not entirely why I'm writing to you._

_I want to tell you that no matter what, I will always be here. You can always write to me about anything, even if it's just the weather. I expect nothing from you, you can do what you wish. Whatever makes you happy, you're my sister and you deserve it. I will always be your sister, no matter if my name is devoid from the family tree, no matter how far I may be from you, no matter how horridly people may speak of me. I will always be here for you, because I will always be your sister, you're flesh and blood. I'll never forget times when we were young, when Bellatrix was off at Hogwarts and we were at home with mum and dad, when you finally got into Hogwarts, summer breaks when we would lounge about. And most of all, I'll never, EVER forget that you were the only one who never yelled, taunted, or teased me. I wish I could say the same back, but I must force myself to remember the few tears you shed in the surprise of my outburst towards you. That was the lowest time in my entire life, I assure you._

_But, you are to be married today, I mustn't keep you any longer. Good luck with your new husband, Cissy Malfoy. I pray that you are both happy for eternity._

_You always have my love,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Narcissa could only stare at the two pieces of parchment in her lap. Finally, a drop fell onto the space next to her sister's inked signature, and Narcissa realized that she was crying. She held the papers to her chest and bent forward, dropping her head so that the silent tears could fall directly from her eyelashes to the dark wood below, spattering next to the previously abandoned, and still forgotten, shoe. Sniffling as the tears eventually stopped, she pulled her head back up to gaze at her relfection in the mirror, meticulously searching for anything upset by her tears. There was nothing she could see on herself, and the bird outside the window quickly caught her attention. Her gaze returned to the letter, which she now pulled away from her chest. Her eyes zoned in on the line asking her to write back.

She stood quickly, rushing to the large door. She was to be married to Lucius at sunset, and that time was drawing dangerously near. Silently opening the door, she poked her head out and gazed about the hallway, affirming herself of it's empty state before rushing at a near run down the hall to her bedroom. She entered and quickly folded the letter, stuffing it under her pillow. Shutting the door behind her, she rushed to her father's study. Entering the room she knew was empty, she crossed the room to the drawers where he kept his parchment, quills, ink, and such. She brought with her all that she would need, closing the door as quietly as she could manage with her foot. She bumped the door to her waiting room shut with her hip once she was inside, crossing to the table and setting down the stack of objects. She pulled a sheet of parchment over and dipped her quill in the ink once she unscrewed it's top. She paused for a second, not having a clue what to write, before setting the quill to the parchment, the scratching noises calming her frayed nerves.

_Dear Andie,_

_You needn't be sorry for anything. While you may have hurt me a bit when you left, I was younger then. I have come to understand by now. Did you know that I was Head Girl last year? That is rather off-topic, as most of this letter will be. I sit here, scratching this out as rapidly as I can manage while the owl, Orion was it, hoots outside the window. The sun is rather close to setting, and the time rapidly approaches where I am to be the last of us sisters to be married off. While you may wish you were here, I wish much more I had been present for you and Ted, even knowing it was nothing so fancy. You will see pictures of me and Lucius in tomorrow's Daily Prophet, mother has adamantly assured me that we shall make the front page. You have absolutely no idea how helpful your letter was. While Bellatrix openly commented to nearly everyone at her and Rodolphus' wedding that she was so happy you didn't show up, it feels wrong to me. Sister's should be there for each other's most stunning moments. Not to worry though, I entirely understand why you will not show here._

_I wish to tell you outright that I doubt I will ever be able to think of Ted as much of anything but the man who stole you from me. But know still that I love you. I have never hated you and I will never be able to speak of you as Bella does. If you write me, know that I will write back. I ask that you use discretion, send your letters during morning tea time or something of the like, while Lucius is working. He will not take kindly to it, he is very much like father and the rest of our family._

_I must go now, as the sun is near setting and father will come to get me soon._

_Your little sister,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Narcissa frantically grasped the letter envelope from the pile and a slim slab of wax, then proceeded to fold her parchment into thirds and push it into the open envelope. She folded the back flap over and placed the red wax over the rounded tip in the middle. Grasping her wand from where it rested on the tabletop, she directed a simple heating charm onto the wax, softening it so that when she pressed the Black family seal onto it, it squished out around the stamp, holding the outer pieces of parchment together. She stood and opened the window, holding the letter out to the owl, who grasped it in his beak and took off in a flutter of wings, losing a couple feathers which floated down and out of sight as she closed the window. Screwing the lid back onto the ink well, she grasped all evidence of her letter, including the ripped envelope from Andie's, and rushed it back into it's proper place in her father's study, tossing the envelope in his trash after ripping it to shreds. He was unlikely to ever notice she'd borrowed his things. As she closed the door behind her, she could hear his heavy footsteps echoing up the staircase. Rushing back into her designated room for the day, she quietly shut the door, glancing about. Her eyes caught on her right shoe, still laying where she'd removed it. She nearly ran to the chair, shoving her foot into the white, heeled contraption and re-buckling it. She lay back against the chair, scanning her appearance once more in the mirror, her white-blonde hair turned golden in the light that proved the end of this particular day was steadily advancing. The door opened and Cygnus Black stepped into the room, smiling at his youngest daughter.

"It is time, Narcissa." He said simply and she stood, walking towards him with an air of regality learned from careful examination of her own mother's movements, a mask falling onto her face of false pleasure mixed with the common Black coldness, a detatchment. She took her father's arm and allowed him to lead her down the large staircase and out into the back of the summer house and out into the backyard, alight in the fiery colors of sunset. She walked off the back stone veranda's steps onto the white rug that had been rolled out to lead up to Lucius and the wizard who would connect them for the rest of her lives. Making sure the mask of her new life was in place, she took the first step into her new life with her right foot. The fire of the marks she'd made earlier in the day flamed on her foot, reminding her that she'd forgotten to tell Andie about the constellation and she wondered how long Orion would take to reach her. The flames seemed oddly comforting, like a connection with her sister. They warmed her heart and she thought, as she looked towards Lucius, she may come to love this man her family had approved of for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: R&R please, reviews will bring you a joyous reward of cyber-brownies!!!!


End file.
